


Peach And Daisy Poop Their Pants

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Mario Kart - Fandom, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Sunshine
Genre: Butts, Cameos, F/F, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Jeans, Messy, Pants Pooping, Tight Pants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Peach and Princess Daisy love farting, and they also love each other. Needless to say, they decide to test their love for both by seeing how much they can fart to the point of pooping their pants. And the equally fart obsessed Toadette shows up to witness the flatulent battle of the decade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Princess Peach Toadstool and Princess Daisy were always flatulent and stunk up the Mushroom Kingdom with their bad gas. Whether it was just Princess Peach farting with flatulent related moves like the Peach Bomber, or Princess Daisy farting in tight jeans, these two human girls and their farting big butts were always generally liked by the general scope of Mario World recently, after a long while of getting used to the new surge of flatulent females across the lands who felt more confident in being gassy, in part thanks to Peach and Daisy. Even Toadette, who was quite skeptical on her stance of farts, eventually came to love doing it, upon realizing that people liked when she released her stink spores, too.

"Ooh Daisy, oh I do feel like letting out some bassy tuba ones today," Peach stated while leaning forward to let out a high pitched fart blast, fanning the air as she was wearing her normal pink outfit, with her and Daisy drinking tea in a private section of the Peach Gardens, with a race going on in the background involving Dry Bowser riding the Piranha Prowler and eleven Funky Kong users riding on Flame Runners, with Petey Piranha flying high in the clear blue sky.

Daisy laughed as she, too, was wearing her usual yellow dress, but not for long. "I say that we take it a step further. Let's use our tuba poots to see who can poop our pants the most!" She suggested, willing to get down and dirty since she was a tomboy.

Peach gasped as she placed her hands on her face, of which she did after placing down her cup of tea. "But Daisy, where are we gonna get such things?"

Daisy smirked as she leaned forward and released a deeper pitched fart that Peach, though more of a trombone type than that of the real bassy flatulence, of which somehow the tomboy princess was able to summon two jeans, one colored orange for herself, and the other colored pink for Peach.

"Swapping our dresses for these pants, obviously," Daisy stated as she immediately ripped off her yellow dress and placed her orange jeans on in place, immediately letting loose a bassy butt blast while sighing of relief, puffing up the back of her pants as a small brown stain already appeared on the back of her jeans. "See what I mean? Nothing signifies a great fart like pants pooping!"

Toadette farted and skipped around the pink colored golfing section of the Peach Gardens as she was wearing her tan jeans, of which were based on her shorts from her treasure tracker adventures, being in a more humanoid form as she noticed Peach and Daisy farting in jeans, causing her to gasp as she stopped her own gas passing.

"Ooh! Those two are gonna have a farting contest! And with how bassy they sound, they must be pooping their pants! What joy! I can't miss that!" Toadette gleefully exclaimed as she dashed over to the private area, of which she was eager to see who was the better jeans crapping farter, since Peach and Daisy were dedicated to the art of farts.


	2. Chapter 2

Peach panted as she plugged her nose, her butt smells getting to her as she was letting out raunchy farts in her pink and white colored biker outfit. "How long... do we have to keep farting...?"

"Until I see a great big, nice smelly brown stain on your pants!" Daisy laughed, showing off her enormous brown stain on her pooped pants (of which were orange stripped, white colored biker pants, the flatulent tomboy princess also wearing her biker uniform from Mario Kart), with Peach having a tiny brown spot as Daisy had her fat ass belch out bassy farts.

Toadette munched on some popcorn as she was farting and pants pooping on the side, not wanting to interrupt the flatulent bout between Peach and Daisy as she was enjoying every gassy moment. Oh how the little mushroom girl wish she could join in the pants pooping pooting someday...


End file.
